What You Don't Show, I feel
by lets f l y away x o x
Summary: "Stop that!" he glared at me across the room, but I haven't done anything actually. Well actually... I do have this slight gift but it's not like I can turn it on or off! "My child, Eric, he sent you here?" He spoke calmly now as if he didn't want to tear me in half only a second ago. "Yes..." I spoke and he cocked his head, "Why, child?" Godric & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello everyone.**

**I'm constantly reading on here and I thought why not make my own account and write somethin' up!**

**I am in love of True Blood and well Godric to be honest. Haha**

**However, sadly I do NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD IN ANYWAY. The ony think I do own is the oc characters and plot I've made up. (To know what the main gal looks like go to my profile page.)**

**So here is the introduction to the story. Tell me what you think by reviewing? Please, I'd really like to know your opinions and such.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_You…_ you're Ms. Stakehouse's cousin. Aislinn Cole I believe she said your name was, am I right?" A freakishly large figure said from his thrown, or whatever you would call it. It wasn't situated in the middle of a castle room but actually in a rather loud and obnoxiously named bar, _Fangtashia_. The young woman crossed her arms in a huff and narrowed his eyes at him. Who would act all peachy after being dragged out of bed after a longs day work at Merlotte's?

Asilinn had recently moved into her cousin's house, Sookie, and knew who this vampire was in front of her with the smug smile on his face. Sookie frequently whined about him and it drove her up the wall a little to be honest. Aislinn didn't know why Sookie gave him an invitation into her house if he was as horrible as she made him out to be. "And you're Eric," She said flatly making him quirk a brow at her before going into a speech of how little girls should respect their elders especially a vampire who could rip her head off.

Mentally rolling her eyes, she knew he would his mood was relaxed and amused. "So what do you want with _me_ at 3am in the morning. If you don't mind me asking," Aislinn inquired with a small yawn, she was really tired and frankly did not want to deal with anything at the moment. He chuckled now before getting up and waving for her to follow him. She glanced at the dull faced red head who was following behind her as if she was going to run away. As if she could get away if she wanted. Damn vampire speed, she had seen how fast Sookie's boyfriend Bill was.

"Take a seat Miss. Cole," Eric didn't ask but commanded and she listened without complaint. "You see, Ms. Stakehouse must have told you all about Dallas I presume? You would notice if she hadn't told you otherwise, correct?" He asked yet stated all at once, he was a really complex guy to talk this early in the morning. "Yes…" unsure that was the right answer, perhaps Sookie wasn't suppose to tell anyone and now Aislinn was going to get drained? Great freshly graduated and turning eighteen this summer and she was going to die. Eric's eyes locked with her now before asking, "What do you feel right now Miss. Cole?"

That made her realize, Sookie had told him about _her_. Damn. Aislinn pursed lips slightly as the staring match continued for some minutes. "I advise you to comply now or you might go missing for a few days," Eric spat growing impatient with the little girl. Sighing before answering him, "Fine… you're flashing in between frustration and being intrigued." Leaning back obviously pleased with the young woman across from him. "I do have use for you then," he paused making Aislinn puzzled but before she could ask anything he started again. "You see I have a case that needs your specialties. I would like you to try out your _Pathokinesis_ on… well that is of no matter. You will go in a few days, is that understood."

Again he wasn't really asking but commanding her to do so and it was getting on her nerves. How dare he wake her up and demand such things from her! They had never met but only knew of each other from the same source. Sookie really was sweet and Aislinn loved her to death but she had a big mouth. "And if I refuse?" She questioned getting up making him smirk. "Well I have a wonderful basement who's been craving a guest for some time," he said matter-of-factly standing with her and grinning as her eyes went wide. "Well what about Sookie-" Aislinn was cut off by the blonde ass of a vampire, "I will deal with Ms. Stakehouse. That is all. Pam take Ms. Cole home now."

Aislinn gaped, "But how will I know when to be ready…?" Eric only smirked to himself now, "Be ready at any time. I'll eventually show my presence in the next few days in the evening, now I must work." Sighing out of frustration she turned on her heel and marched out of his office. What an arrogant son of a bitch! And hearing the red headed vampire laughing wasn't helping Aislinn calm herself. This was all Sookie's damn fault! Within half an hour Aislinn was home and only walked in the door to a frantic Sookie, "Where have you been? It's almost five in the morning!" Aislinn moaned, had Eric really made her sit there for that long?

Thank god she started work at one this afternoon or she might go attempt to stake a vampire this very minute. "Aislinn!" Sookie screeched making Aislinn jump and pop out of her thoughts. "I was with the o'so great Eric Northman," she said nonchalantly making Sookie grab her by the arms and scream , "What!" Her damn screaming was making Aislinn's ear hurt, curse this morning! "Sookie stop screaming please, and I'm not repeating myself." Aislinn said before wiggling out and going into the kitchen suddenly feeling like she needed coffee. She was going to be up awhile.

Then it was a good two hours of filling Sookie in and her ranting and calling the Eric a list of profanities. However, she also gave Aislinn some info she left out. Sookie had a hunch on who Eric wanted Aislinn to help and if they were in Dallas it could only be one person. The older blonde started jumping around like a child as if she cracked the great code of life. "Um, Sook, who are you talking about?" Aislinn was dumbfounded making Sookie apologize and smile sweetly.

"I think you're going to help Eric's Maker, _Godic_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, sorry for the wait but it is now the weekend so hopefully I can get up a chapter or two more!**

**Thank you for the reviews, I really like hearing your opinions and such. **

**It may feel slow in the first two chapters but I assure you it will pick up. Especially as when Godric enters!**

**Now this is rated 'M' for a reason and for later chapters!**

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The conversation from two days ago flashed within Aislinn's mind as she finished slipping on her black shorts that were part of the Merlotte's waitress uniform. Sookie had explained the whole Godric and Eric situation, and how Eric had convinced Godric to live a little longer. That he could make him see interest again. She Looked in the floor length mirror and flattened a few crinkles in her shirt before twirling around and exiting her room. "Sookie, I'm off to work now- Oh! Bill… I didn't know you were here," Aislinn said from the bottom of the staircase, it wasn't nearly dark enough to travel so how did he get here? Sookie came from the kitchen speaking as if she could read her mind, "He was in the basement. Remember we set up an area for him?"

"Well now I remember," Aislinn said cheekily making Sookie roll her eyes and Bill smile warmly. It was as if he got a kick out of watching them bicker. "Like I said, I'm off to work. Have a nice day off and all," Aislinn said giving Sookie a hug but regretted it after getting a suggestive wink from her cousin. Aislinn said a polite goodbye to Bill before rushing out the door. She always got a strange feeling from him as if he were masking emotions with false ones. Shrugging it off as she got into her car and heading to work finally.

She walked into Merlotte's fifteen minutes for her shift, great, Sam was really going to give her an ear full. And there he was standing behind the bar arguing with Tara but immediately stopped when his eyes landed on her. Here it comes, "Aislinn you're late again." He sounded as if he were her father, well more like an older brother she never wanted. Now don't get her wrong; he was a real sweet guy but kind of overprotective. "Sam this time it wasn't my fault. There was an accident, I swear!" Aislinn said dramatically making Tara smirk and Sam shake his head. "Whatever Cole, just get to work already it's busy as hell in here," and she did what she was told.

Time seemed to fly by, like usual, but as the day started to come to an end and the sky was pitch black the place got pretty quiet. Leaning against the counter laughing while listening to Lafayette, the cook, and Tara, the bartender, bicker like children. Aislinn loved working her and was glad she came back to her hometown. Even if it wasn't all that glamorous. However the people she loved most were here and that's what mattered most.

Brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice that sounded strangely familiar to her, "Miss. Cole are you ready?" Turning around on her heel and craning her neck to look at the face of no other than Eric Northman. See, she knew that voice from somewhere too bad it was from him though. "Pardon?" Speaking in confusion making him raise a brow and it seemed he was contemplating if she were stupid or something. "We are leaving for Dallas tonight," He finally spoke making her jaw drop but then she straightened up. "I can't at this very moment. I'm at work Eric."

Now he really was giving her _you really are rather dumb aren't you_ look making her give him a dirty look right back. Tara was the one who spoke next surprisingly, "What do you need with her?" Not bothering to even glance in her direction, "That is none of your concern." Tara narrowed her eyes before walking around the counter to be beside the younger girl, "Listen here fucker, she's like my little sister so I do make it my business." Hearing Lafayette gasp before speaking up, "Girl, are you crazay!" Aislinn almost wanted to laugh it was like some weird soap opera going on. "I would listen to him if I were you. I don't take kindly to name calling or nosy people," Eric pointed out making Tara step back a bit but she still had some fight left in her. "Okay, enough of this. Eric I will be heading home in fifteen minutes and then we'll leave," Aislinn spoke stepping in between the overly large vampire and her frail friend. Eric locked eyes with her before she opened her mouth again, "For the record I can't be glamoured. So stop that." That seemed to catch him off guard but his face slide back into the regular composed mask. "Fine, but do not keep me waiting. I lack patience especially when I have places to be," and with that he was gone in a flash. "Bitch, tell me you aren't getting involved with all this vampire shit. Don't be like So_" Tara started but was cut short by Aislinn, "Why must you always bring up Sookie whenever a vampire appears? Also she doesn't know, well she might now when Eric shows up to the house."

Tara gave her a look before stomping off and Lafayette chasing behind her probably wanting to make sure she didn't break anything else like last time because of her rage. "Where did everyone go?" Sam's head peaked in from the entrance door, he had to take care of some business whatever that meant. "Uh… Tara is just in one of her fits and Lafayette is trying to help." Sam's face when white before rushing in the direction Aislinn pointed to. "You can head home now, thanks for the hard work today! Have a good one," Sam called over his shoulder before disappearing. Aislinn called back to him and then left after making sure she had all her things.

It was a little chilly out, the wind was cooler than usual which was to be expected as summer only had maybe a month left before Autumn took over. Wrapping her arms around her for warmth and jogging to the car, she got lost in her head. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed she was now home until a knocking on her window almost made her jump out of her skin. There stood Pam with a crooked smile, of course she would get pressure out of scaring people. Stepping out, "You're finally here. Eric doesn't like waiting." Aislinn was about to respond but Pam was gone as if she were never there. Grumbling unhappily while making her way across the lawn she never expected to see Sookie also coming across the lawn but sprinting at her. Aislinn shrieked before dodging Sookie's tackle, "Aislinn how could you!" They ran around a tree a few times before Eric appeared acting as Aislinn's barrier from Sookie's attacks, "Move Eric!"

Eric laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke in the world, but then gave her a serious look. "I am taking Ms. Cole along with me whether you like it or not. End of discussion," he voiced making Aislinn astonished at how big of a head he had. He must really be use to getting his way. Sookie was about to say something but Bill intervened and hushed her. However, Sookie's emotions could be heard loud and clear from outside of the house now.

Glad that she had actually listened to Eric about packing; she quickly darted to her room to grab the small suitcase and change her clothes. Aislinn through on a floral tank top with a white cardigan and dark washed skinny jeans, before heading down stairs to see a fuming Sookie on the couch and a smirking Eric leaning against the wall. He was loving all this drama far too much. He flashed in front of her as she slipped her brown boots nearly making her fall on her ass from being caught off guard. Damn vampire speed, it was going to be the death of her! He took her suitcase and left the house without saying good-bye but did tell Aislinn to hurry up. Sookie stood with her arms crossed, "You didn't mention going to Dallas."

Aislinn fidgeted, "I didn't know how to tell you that part…" Sookie sighed before walking over and warpping her arms around her cousin, "Just be safe, okay?" Aislinn nodded while embracing her back before making her way out the door. It had been a long day and she already knew she'd be staying up all night. What a joy. Eric didn't look happy standing there with her suitcase still in hand. He really didn't like waiting. "Get over here," he snarled making her run to his side. "H-how are we getting to Dallas?" She questioned which made him get an evil grin now. Were all vampires this bipolar or was it just him? He grabbed onto her making her wince, "We'll be flying of course." Then she was in the air.

The first bit of flying was her screaming and clinging to him for dear life. He didn't care but seemed more amuse than anything. Soon she got use to the sensation but was surprised to see how quickly they ended up in Dallas.

He dropped her on her butt when he made contact with the ground, "Jackass." She muttered standing up and rubbing her butt trying to rid it of its pain. The Viking gave her a pointed look before taking her arm and swinging her in the direction of the mini mansion to her far left. Well Eric has said it was a nest, good thing Sookie had explained that one to her a while ago but she still didn't understand why they chose that name out of anything. Aislinn followed behind Eric trying to keep up to him to the best of her ability but let's be honest. His legs were miles longer than hers plus he was a vampire. Enough said in her defense.

Eric opened the door for her which was the first thing he had done for her ever. She thanked him before entering. The place inside was just as gorgeous as the outside. Glancing around in awe she didn't even notice the new figure in the room until her eyes landed on _him_. His intense stormy eyes locked with hers and she could feel him radiating curiosity into the foyer. "_Godric_…" Eric spoke with a tone Aislinn had never heard before and she was even more dumbfounded when he started speaking an entirely new language. Didn't see that one coming. Standing there feeling a little out of place as the two vampires spoke all she could do was fidget and look at the ground.

"I am sorry child. Forgive my rudeness, I am Godric and welcome," the voice of Eric's rang through her ears. It sounded beautiful to her in a way. "Not at all. Hello, I am Aislinn Cole and it's nice to meet you," she said politely as possible or she was sure Eric would rip her tongue out of her head. His emotions told her so. Godric gave her a small yet warm smile before asking her to follow him into his office. Eric didn't follow though making her rather nervous. "Do not be afraid. I will not harm you," he reassured as she came into his office and he closed the door for privacy.

Silence, that's all there was for a number of minutes. Aislinn wasn't sure if she should speak because just observing him he seemed to be contemplating things in his head. He sat behind his desk, hands folded and deep in thought looking at his hands. His eyes were darker now. Aislinn still stood being as silent as possible. His eyes looked up immediately and again it was a staring contest. She felt his inner turmoil now and it made her heart drop. Quickly he stood and his chair fell backwards making her jump. "Stop that!" He growled from across the room making her wonder what she had done. She took a step back out of fear as he made his way around the desk, his whole body was tense and his eyes never left hers.

Godric took a step forward as is he was a hunter and she was his prey making her squeak. And thank god she did because it seemed to snap him out of whatever just happened. His posture changed now and his eyes glimmered with sadness, "Forgive me, I am not use to your… kind" Aislinn wasn't sure if she should be insulted or not, "It's okay…" Smiling apologetically he waved for her to take a seat across from his previous spot which he took again. Slowly she made her way in front of him and sat not sure what was going to happen next. Well if he got mad again he sure enough could break her neck now problem due to them being closer.

"My child, Eric, brought you here. Why?" Godric spoke to the point making her think. She honestly didn't have an answer. Eric hadn't told her much except she was going to Dallas and was to help _him_. Not sure what to say so she was just honest, "I honestly wish I could tell you but it's a mystery to myself." Both have his brows raised and he got a new look in his eyes and asked her the same question but now she felt a slight buzzing in her ears. He was trying to glamour her like Eric had earlier that night. And he seemed to notice she wasn't affected by it. Now interest was written in his eyes, it was odd how his face showed such a dull expression but his eyes were so expressive.

His eyes traveled up and down her, as if her were analyzing every part of her before speaking gently, "You are quite the intriguing creature Miss. Cole." Aislinn couldn't help but go red in the face and then knew, this was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello!**

**Sorry for the wait but I've been so busy. However I have a few days off so I hope I can get a few more chapters up!**

**Thank you guys for such great reviews. It really does motivate me when I see people enjoying the story. Plus I like suggestions and such.**

**Here is chapter three, finally!**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. C:**

* * *

Aislinn was flopped on the lavish bed Godric had given her while she stayed as his guest. For how long she had no idea but she hoped it wasn't for too long. The odd thing was, she hadn't seen Godric once since their first meeting in his office. He and Eric were out on some business and such. Plus Aislinn believed Eric just wanted to steal as much time from his maker as possible. However that left her there all alone and bored half to death. Especially during the daylight hours, well the few she was up for at least. Eric had demanded she got her time clock synced to the night life because well she was in a house full of vampires. Come on now, keep up. Any-who, she had met a lovely Spanish woman, Isabel. She was the new sheriff and that meant she overlooked the Dallas area.

Aislinn was still learning about all these rules and politics that the vampires lived by. It was almost like being back in school but every time she stepped out of live some freakishly large monster with fangs, Eric, would scare her straight. No really, it has happened a few times so far. With a huff she rolled onto her back looking at the crème colored ceiling. When was it going to be dark enough for her to have interaction with people, well vampires. Then suddenly there was a knock on her door which made her shoot up and glancing to the right to see none other than Godric.

"Good evening Ms. Cole, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a walk?" His voice sang out to her making her go into a daze before mentally chastising herself for being so childish over a man, a _vampire_. She often had to remind herself she wasn't surrounded by humans but creatures of the night now. "Um, sure. Anywhere in particular?" She inquired while making her way towards him. Godric seemed to be thinking as if she just asked him to solve the meaning of life, "No, but if you are hungry or anything I am sure we could find a place." Aislinn smiled, he was much different from Eric.

The first step out the door and all she could do was breathe in a sigh of content. The air was so fresh and clean, also she hadn't been out of the _nest_ in a while. Godric cocked his head at her making her laugh out, "What?" Her laughter seemed to puzzle him even more, "I have not seen a reaction to nighttime like that in many years." Aislinn could see and well feel the honesty just rolling off of him. He also seemed to be waiting for her to explain her reaction. "Well for some reason I've always preferred night time over the day. Everything is calm yet energetic. It holds beauty yet sadness all at the same time…" she trailed off, that all sounded much better in her head than out loud. It was like she was some cheesy hallmark card.

However, Godric gave her a look that she wasn't able to read and she couldn't feel anything for the first time. What the hell, was he able to block his emotions from her or something? "Shall we?" Godric broke the silence and held out his arm for her to take. Surprised, yet Aislinn gingerly looped her arm around his. Then she felt something, a spark, as if something just clicked. Then and there. Godric went still for a moment as if he felt it as well but you could never tell with him. He was good at keeping his face in the same dull mask. Even if she could feel his emotions Godric was a closed book to her, and it was frustrating as hell.

They walked for about an hour before her stomach literally started screaming at her to feed it. At least Godric got a kick out of it and lead her to the nearest vampire friendly restaurant. The hostess was some red head in a tight black dress and it was _tight_. Much more revealing than Aislinn's dark skinny jeans and white shit that fell off one shoulder. The hostess eyed Godric as if he were a buffet before leading them to a booth all the way in the back of the place. The woman said their waitress would be here soon and gave Godric a wink before leaving.

He was a walking magnet for hot chicks apparently because their waiter was like a model. Clearly taller than Godric and Aislinn put together. Godric was probably only about three inches taller than Aislinn. They were the average sized folk, hopefully. "Hello, my name is Charlotte and I'll be your waitress for this evening. Would you like anything to drink?" _Charlotte_ spoke with a seductive voice making Aislinn want to gag. Who honestly hit on their costumers especially when the guy is with someone? Not that they were an item or anything but the bimbo didn't know that! Godric didn't even glance at the girl, he was completely focused on her which kind of made her want to do a happy dance. "I'll have a coffee and water, please," Aislinn said with a wide smile and Godric said he'd wait. Then the waitress disappeared behind a corner.

"You seemed displeased with that woman when she first came Miss. Cole, why?" Godric questioned, he really was watching her. "I just think it's unprofessional to hit on costumers. And stop with the Miss. Cole thing, it makes me feel old. Just call me Aislinn," She said simply making him contemplate her words before saying her name, "Aislinn…" So, you know when you hear something so beautiful and it takes your breath away. Well that just happened. "Also I don't believe she was doing anything but being friendly. It's her job," when he said that all she could do was laugh. Was he really that dense? Eric had said he two-thousand years old and he couldn't see what just happened a few minutes ago. Shaking her head trying to dye down her giggles making his brows knit together as he watched her.

"Are you ready to order or would you like more time deciding?" Charlotte asked sweetly while placing Aislinn's drinks in front of her. Scanning the menus quickly her eyes landed on the veggie burger and that's what she ordered. Godric looked like he wanted to say something but knew it could wait and ordered his true blood. The waitress seemed disappointed as Godric held no interest in her but the lovely young woman across from him in the booth. That also made Aislinn want to do a happy dance.

Godric was about to speak when she put up her hand to halt him, "My turn, why did you suddenly ask me out? I haven't seen you since well you know…" His eyes went soft as he continued to stare, "Forgive me child, I was tending to some business. Also, Eric can be quite greedy with my time when he visits." Aislinn could understand that, she remembered Bill explaining his relationship with his progeny, Jessica. Merely nodding in response and enjoying the silence between the two. It wasn't awkward at all and didn't stay long because Godric started to ask her multiple questions.

He was obviously trying to figure her out, he had called her intriguing. Aislinn answered them all as honestly as possible only glad that they weren't too personal. The only one she had a hard time answering, more like explaining, is when she found she could feel and manipulate emotions. So she started from the beginning eventually interrupted when the food came and the waitress tried to shamelessly flirt with Godric again who took no noticed and she left pouting no doubt. Aislinn began telling him again after a few bites from her meal and sips from her water. "So ever since I was six I could feel but had no clue. However it just sort of clicked once I got older, plus Sookie really helped me because well we were both the freaks in town," Aislinn spoke feeling a little sting from the past.

Godric finally spoke well more like stated, "You are not a freak, Aislinn. You are something rather special." He really knew how to boost a girl's self-esteem. Then silence surrounded the table as they both finished their meals. It had been some time but they were finally heading back to the nest. "Godric…" Aislinn said his name, she wanted to ask him if Eric had told him why she was here. As if he could read her mind, "My child would not tell me a direct answer on why he sent you to me. However, I believe he wants you to persuade my emotions on life." Halting in the middle of the sidewalk she looked into the sky, she hadn't done that to anyone before because well she didn't think it was right to mess with how people felt. It was their feelings and she shouldn't invade that.

Godric stared at her, something she was starting to get use to and she stared back. "Why do you always stare at me like that?" He smiled at her but she could see in his eyes he was uneasy about something. Like he was human he exhaled an unnecessary breath before looking up at that darkened sky like she had moments ago. "You see… I am very old. I have learned how to control myself, the way I feel and conduct myself over the years. No one has been able to even glimpse at what I feel yet here you stand. Making me feel like a time bomb ready to set off any moment now. I do not like feeling out of control and you, Aislinn, make me feel like I haven't in many years."

That was a lot to digest so she didn't speak or say some witty remark, but just stayed quiet and let everything sink in. Aislinn almost yelped in surprise when she felt a cold hand on hers but it was gone in a flash. Godric looked at her apologetically as if he burned her. "We should go now," Was all he said waiting for her to take the first step.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm surprised that I'm getting two chapters up together basically, but I just couldn't wait to get the story going!**

**I hope you are enjoying it so far, the reviews are great! Thank you all so much, really. C:**

**Hope you enjoy chapter four! **

* * *

"Retract your fangs _now_" Godric growled while holding a man by the throat and dangling him on the far right wall from Aislinn as she sat on the floor shaking from fear. With a _click_ the vampire's fangs disappeared and was dropped to the floor but Godric still had him in his grasp. "You aren't my Sheriff anymore," the man spat in rage but Godric didn't even flinch. However he did grip the man tighter because he winced, however, before it could go any farther Isabel appeared. It was like magic or something.

"Godric release Stan," Her voice laced with authority but it seemed more forced than anything. Godric sighed as if regaining his senses before letting his hand drop and apologizing to Isabel. She smiled at him fully knowing what Stan was like and told him she would take care of this. Godric was then in front of Aislinn making her jump, not really helping cure her fright. "Aislinn…" Her name trailed from his lips making her eyes finally lift from the maroon carpet to his stormy orbs. Then she was scooped into his arm as if she weighed as much as a feather, "Did I not warn you?" He spoke while taking her away from her attacker and all she could do was nod because it was true.

Although, it really wasn't her fault! Aislinn didn't know that in only a week she'd almost be eaten while on her way to the bathroom. Five days ago Godric had taken her out and when they got back she was introduced to another vampire, Stan. He reminded her of one of those cow boys in that movie _Blazing Saddles_. And ever since then, Stan has eyed her like she was dessert even when Isabel warned him not to lay a finger or fang on her. The second time she ran into him he tried to glamour her and like most vampires was surprised. But he took it more as a challenge, and then the game of cat and mouse began between the two. It was easy when Godric was around due to the fact he was the oldest vampire in the nest and that meant he was the strongest. Plus a lot still respected him because he was the previous Sheriff.

Stan though, he thought it was even more fun thinking he could get Aislinn right under Godric's nose. That's one sick man, just saying. However, he wasn't very bright, Godric knew about this dance they were doing and made sure his presence was known at all times. Except this very night Isabel was asked to go to a council meeting of some sort and asked Godric to attend. He must have made her feel more secure about the whole thing. Isabel still went to him for advice which was sweet to be honest. Anyways, before Godric left he had told her to stay in her room for the few hours he would be out due to the dangers that lurked in the halls. Well he didn't word it like that, he sounded like a character out of one of Shakespeare's plays.

Stan to her though was like the monster that lurked in the halls and stole the life out of children, out of her! Aislinn was only human though, and sometimes nature calls. The bathroom wasn't far and she wasn't a boy. No bottles, that's gross. She thought she was scott free but on her way back she was yank by the back of her shirt into the nearest wall. The face she saw was _his_ and he looked far to amused but her frightened face. She went to scream but he covered her mouth with ease and she knew a bruise would be left from his death hold. "Hello pet, so you've finally come to play," he drawled making her try to squirm out of his hold but no luck. Stan only grinned evilly loving that she refused to just give up. "I'm going to enjoy draining you… delicious," he whispered into her neck as he smelled her. It was as if her blood was calling to him.

Flinching from hearing his fangs pop out and tears started to form in her eyes. All she could think was it was over. Next thing she knew though was she was on the ground looking across the hall to the right. Godric was there and he had saved her.

Jumping out of her thoughts as she was sat on a comfy bed, her bed for the time being. Godric cupped her cheeks looking into her eyes, his eyes were using warm or intrigued but today it was a mixture of anger and fear, maybe? "What did I tell you before departing?" His voice somewhat harsh but she could find her voice. She could feel his anger and wasn't sure telling him she had to use the bathroom would help him calm down. Over the few days they had gotten pretty close, well as close as Godric would let them. He liked his privacy and had snapped at her a few times because of her power.

Minutes passed and only silence until whimpers could be heard escaping from Aislinn's lips. Godric's eyes instantly flash sorrow as he watched the usually witty and cheerful young woman in front of him break down. Sure, she wasn't a crybaby and she could take a lot. But almost dying from getting your neck chewed on was fucking terrifying! Pardon her French. Fresh hot tears streamed down her face as Godric let go of her cheeks and stood unsure at what to do. He might be a vampire, but he was also a man and they never knew what to do with a crying girl. However she was soon comforted by two strong arms wrapping around her tiny frame and she relished the feeling. Crying into her shoulder like she had never cried before, like really, she could have awoken a sleeping family but good thing she was in a nest full of vampires!

"Shh… Aislinn, you are alright child," he hushed gently but awkwardly that only he could make work. After she weeped for a few minutes she calmed down relaxing while Godric stayed still and just hugged her. If Eric saw this, she was sure he would go all Viking and start breaking stuff because no one was allowed to have affections from his _Maker_ but him, of course. He had called to check up and warned her _no funny business_ but that's a story for another time. "Godric?" Aislinn's voice slightly cracked as she wiggled in his arms to make him know he can loosen his grip a little and he got the message. "We will talk about this later. You decompress a bit," he commanded, she didn't like being told what to do but she was far to worn out to care. "Yeah… th-" Aislinn was about to thank him but he hushed he and told her later before leaving the room. A bath sounded really good all of a sudden.

She grabbed to pajamas and her towel that the maid gave her earlier this evening before peeking out the door. She was still on edge and would most likely by traumatized of hallways for the rest of her life. "Sweetie?" The Spanish accent filled the hall making her relax, _Isabel_. Asilinn stood straight now looking and the beautiful creature to the side of her, "H-hello…" Isabel frowned before apologizing for Stan and saying nothing would harm her ever again. Aislinn smiled but was still weary of what lurks in the halls. Isabel said she would escort her to the bathroom which Aislinn could be more ecstatic about!

Sinking into the warm water she couldn't help but feel at bliss for a few moments. Much had happened in so little time. But in a strange way she had never felt more alive. Being here felt right to her even if she was just a blood bag visiting for a while. Godric was such a mystery and had so much knowledge. When they were together she felt this spark as if she's known him forever. Yet, it's only been a week and a day or two since she first met him. Him and Eric though were both bipolar, son like father kind of thing she guessed. Her mind wandered on anything just trying to supress the incident where she almost died, no big deal. Aislinn sank deeper into the water but shot up when a voice came from behind the bathroom door. It was Godric checking up on her. He was clearly worried about her emotional state.

"Yes?" She whispered knowing her could hear her just fine; they had played the hearing game once. It left him amused everything she freaked out about him hearing her loud and clear five rooms apart at times. "You have been in there for an hour is everything alright?" he questioned as if she were going to drown herself. "I'll be out soon," Aislinn responded getting out of the water when she heard footsteps slowly disappear from the door. An hour, she had really been thinking that long. She dried off her body and then twisted the towel around her hair and leaving it on top of her head. Slipping on her black tights and oversized ENNS high school hoodie before leaving the bathroom towards her room.

Godric was sitting on her bed which surprised her yet she expected it all at the same time. He watched her go around the room in a hurry obviously wanting to finish up so he can start his lecture. Aislinn was just slipping on her slipper-booties on when she heard Godric"s voice fill the room, "Come here." A little hesitate at first she made her way in front of him, "Sit." He motioned to the floor making her raise a brow but she didn't what she was told. He was giving her a stern look plus she was still exhausted. Crossing her legs and her back against the bed she could only imagine what happened next. Godric too the towel in his hands and started to dry her hair with it. It was so sweet and intimate. He was trying to take care of her and she wasn't going to complain. No girl should complain if Godric was pampering them in such a way.

"Can I… ask you something? You may refuse if you like," his voice was soft and low as he kept working on her hair; she hummed in response for him to go on. Godric was now the hesitant one, it was funny to see him like this. There were so many layers to him. "What if I were to claim you?" He asked making her go bright red, what the hell was that suppose to mean? He sensed her confusion like usual and explained, "If I were to do that no one would be able to… attack you like tonight. In their eyes you will be mine." She relaxed a bit now but the heat increased in her cheeks. Her mind also wondered if how many people he had claimed before but she mentally smacked herself upside the head. He was trying to protect her not declaring his love. "I… I wouldn't mind that," she finally said making the side of Godric's lips twitch upward. "Then you are mine, Aislinn Cole."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo! **

**Thank you for the reviews, it means a lot to me!**

**Now I am going to try and keep Godric in character but I really want to make him slightly more darker. This is how I believe he would be if he found someone he wanted. **

**Here is chapter five! I hope you enjoy it. :D**

* * *

Sleep was far from her mind at this point and also the ceiling wasn't as interesting as it was two hours ago. However, she just kept on staring and replaying what Godric had said, _"Then you are mine, Aislinn Cole." _Who would be able to sleep after hearing that and the way he said it sent shivers down her spine. Finally sitting up after deciding just lying in bed wasn't satisfying anymore she made her way downstairs. It was odd to see daylight because well she had been living by a vampire's schedule.

"Oh, you must be Miss. Cole!" A voice suddenly appeared before her making her go straight a bored out of surprise. Aislinn also cringed at the name she was really starting to hate hearing her last name. Turning around to face a woman maybe only a few years older than Sookie, if that, and by her uniform Aislinn could tell she was one of the day shifters. "Yes… hello," she spoke with a smile that the woman returned, "Sorry if I scared you. It's just many of us who work here during the day have been buzzing about you. Now I can gloat about seeing you first!"

Aislinn gave her a puzzled look, she was the topic of gossip well that was new. The woman seemed to analyzing her as if she were some monster hidden under camouflage, "What?" The worker gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it's just, never thought Godric would get a companion." This only brought more interest and questions to Aislinn's mind, "What's your name, if you don't mind me asking." Bashfully the woman said, "Where are my manners! Sorry Miss. Cole, I am Mary." She was a lively type. Aislinn smiled and said for her to just call her by her first name, Miss. Cole was driving her insane.

From there, Mary accompanied her in the kitchen and they spoke over some coffee. For a person who worked here she looked much too relaxed. "You see, the Sheriff helped me out years ago when I was into a lot of… dangerous stuff. So to repay her I asked if I could work under her. At that time they needed more people to watch out for the Church and a lot of the day staff went missing, it was dangerous. However this danger was much different from my previous pass times." Mary had explained how she got her and it only confirmed how lovely Isabel was. Not that Aislinn didn't believe that before. Aislinn also thought it was sweet at how much gratitude and respect Mary held for the Nest, she could feel it.

They continued to chat about unimportant things; it felt good to just chat with someone other than Godric. Even if he was all kinds of wonderful and easy on the eyes. "Would you like to go get some groceries with me? By the time we get back it should be dark and you won't be bored waiting for Godric," Mary suggested now putting their cups in the sink and Aislinn gladly accepted. She could use a bit of fresh air and Mary seemed nice enough.

She took thirty minutes to change and just put her hair in a high pony-tail before her and Mary went off to get some groceries. It made her feel normal again; it was weird how you could miss such things when you haven't been able to do them for a while. Humans needed food and ran errands, vampires didn't. Mary was amazing though and incredibly funny, they were fast friends. They even stopped by an ice-cream shop because of the humidity. Aislinn didn't even realize three hours had passed all she knew it must have been sometime because the sun was now setting. "Well shall we head home now," Mary asked even though they both knew they had two.

The first step in the door and she heard, "Where have you been?" Her eyes wandered to the spot sizzling with annoyance, it was Godric. What had his undies in a knot? Holding up the bags filled with food, "I was helping get groceries." He crossed his arms not satisfied with her answer, what the hell. "Come," Godric commanded heading towards his office, oh great. "Here let me take those…" Mary trailed off not really sure what she had created by asking Aislinn out. Well that makes two of them. "Thanks," Aislinn mumbled before jogging off down the hall knowing Godric was probably already sitting behind his damn desk. Correction, he was waiting at the doorway and let her go in before closing the door and then sitting behind his _damn_ desk.

"What do you feel right now Miss. Cole?" he questioned using her last name as she were his employee and had stepped out of line. Watching him from across the desk in her chair while she answered, "I can feel that you're annoyed but have no clue why." Godric closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath, as if he were human. Aislinn stayed quiet but could now feel annoyance rising in her. "I don't like you wandering off without any notice," he said simply opening his eyes to meet hers. She almost laughed, almost, but she didn't want him to growl at her so she kept herself in check. He was like a mini and not green hulk; you didn't like him when he was mad. "Okay… I wasn't aware I had to give you _notice_."

That made Godric's lips form into a tight straight line and his stare turned hard making her want to look away, but her damn pride. Time seemed to slow down as they just continued staring at one another until he, like usual, broke the silence. "You are now mine which means you do," the tone he used was new and almost made her shrink into her chair. Godric was probably the only one who could make Aislinn feel like that and many other things to be honest. "How could I know that! It's not like you said there were rules to this… whatever _mine _even means," she defended herself which was the wrong thing because he stood in a flash and growled.

Sweet Godric had left the building and his evil twin was now out to play, well scare, the living hell out of her. Then he was only a few inches from her face and trapped her by grabbing both sides of her chair. Poor thing didn't know it was going to get man handled by a vampire because of her mouth. Aislinn's eyes were wide and staring in to his eyes of fury. "Do not play _dumb_ Aislinn. Or must I make you read the definition of _mine_ from a dictionary?" His voice was low and slipped through gritted teeth. She was so scared but it was different from being attacked by Stan.

There was a difference, Stan actually wanted to harm and drain her while Godric seemed to try to dominate her in a way. Only a squeak passed her lips making him back up a bit but he still held his anger. Looking up at him she knew he was waiting for actual words to come out of her mouth. At least in his fit of rage Godric was giving her time to think and choose her words wisely. "I-I just don't get all this! I'm not a vampire and I didn't grow up in this environment. You could cut me some slack at least…" Aislinn said making his eyes go soft. Thank god, she had actually said the right thing.

"I am sorry my child. I forget that at times. This is also new to me," His voice was almost back to normal but she could hear the hint of annoyance still. Men. Wait, this was new to him too, but he had other companions before! He must have over two-thousand years of living. Godric sat on the desk looking down at her as she got lost in her thoughts. "Aislinn, what are you thinking of?" He wondered aloud making her come back to reality. "I just don't understand how this could be new to you," she answered honestly making him contemplate her words and then he started to explain. "I have never had an actual companion. In my younger years I was full of hate and did not need such a thing. Then I came across Eric, but it was an attraction of power that bonded us. His companionship was as a friend and I was content until you entered my life."

Staying quiet and trying to process everything that he was saying, he was on a whole new level than her. He was old and wise, something she lacked. But that was what attracted her to him. He started again, "You see, I do not see much purpose in life anymore. I have seen and done many things that I should be condemned for. However, you intrigue me. In such a small amount of time I feel compelled to you, as if you were meant to be mine." Godric was straight forward and his words didn't falter. Aislinn had never thought someone would say that to her, it was so intense.

"Godric, I…" She was speechless and her mind was going a mile a minute. Godric smiled at her now, all anger and or annoyance had disappeared. He kneeled in front of her and took a strand of her hair touching it to his lips. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest and run away. His eyes were closed and her hair still to his lips. It was like a scene from a romance book or something. Finally his eyes snapped opened and bore into mine. And just like that, Aislinn knew she was just as much his and he was hers.

"Godric?" a new voice entered making her stand from the chair knocking it over and Godric stood with her not at all surprised. Glancing over she saw a-not-so-amused-Viking standing in the doorway with a scowl. And the drama just keeps coming.


End file.
